


Morning routine

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it weird?” Raven muses as he adds the cream. “You buy your friend a coffee every morning, and get none for yourself. Shouldn’t they get you some in return?”</p>
<p>Esper chuckles, taking the cup from Raven when it’s done. “We share it,” he says simply, “See you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning routine

Warm sunlight floods Esper’s vision as he rounds a corner. The sky is cloudless, a rare thing in November, and the sun is bathing the horizon with orange hue as it rises. There are birds chirping in the background, but he can only barely hear them over the music from his headphones.

 

Though the sunlight is warm, the air isn’t, and Esper tugs his gray scarf up over his mouth and nose to warm himself. His sneakers drag over the pavement slightly, though there’s a spring in his step.

 

He stops at the coffee shop halfway down the block. There’s a bell that chimes when he enters, to let the baristas know there’s a new customer. He steps up to the counter and greets the familiar, dark-haired barista with a “Good morning,” after pulling his headphones down.

 

“Good morning,” the barista answers. His name tag says Raven, but Esper is about eighty percent sure that isn’t his real name. They got talking when Esper noticed his impressive prosthetic arm, and they exchange a few words here and there each time Esper visits. “The usual?”

 

Esper nods, pulling out his wallet. He fishes out the coins and places them onto the counter while Raven goes to prepare the drink.

 

“Isn’t it weird?” Raven muses as he adds the cream. “You buy your friend a coffee every morning, and get none for yourself. Shouldn’t they get you some in return?”

 

Esper chuckles, taking the cup from Raven when it’s done. “We share it,” he says simply, “See you.”

 

“Mhm, have a nice day,” Raven calls after him, sorting the coins into the register. The bell chimes again when Esper leaves.

 

The cup keeps his hands warm as he treks down the street, turning to the left at the end. The bus stop is right there, just as the bridge begins, but Esper ignores it for a moment and instead heads by the stepped-out path to the river’s bank. The noise of cars passing by fades a little and he seats himself on a patch of grass by a thin oak tree.

 

“Morning, Masi,” he greets the calm river quietly. Taking the lid off the cup, he takes a small sip of the coffee and hums at the sweet taste. “How are you doing? I got you your morning coffee.”

 

Esper takes another, long sip, shuddering lightly as the warm liquid passes down his esophagus. He tilts the cup and spills the rest into the water, disrupting its almost-seethrough surface.

 

“There, just the way you like it.” A smile spreads on his lips and he pulls his knees up to his chest. He still has a few minutes until the bus arrives. “It’s gotten a bit colder lately,” he comments, watching intently as his breath manifests itself in a small puff of steam. “Your coat kept me warm, though. And I even caught Lusa stealing it from the drier once. Said he wanted to fold the laundry. Couldn’t fool me! He never folds the laundry.”

 

He tugs the slightly long sleeves of the coat over his cold hands and rubs them together. “I don’t feel like going to class today. It’s so boring without you there. I only have one period with Lusa and that’s not until the afternoon,” he sighs. “I’ll come back after I’m done. Lusa might tag along, too. We both miss you, you know.”

 

Esper stands and rights his backpack. He smiles at the river again, though there are tears gathered on his lashes.

 

That’s just because of the cold wind, though. Yeah.

 

“We’re having another meeting with the police chief today. Don’t worry. We’ll find your body, I promise. Love you, see you later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the headphones are Lusa’s. Lusa took Masi’s.


End file.
